


blubblegum pink

by Areiton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, MIT Era, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: Rhodey brings Tony home for Thanksgiving.It’s not the first time he’s brought Tony home--they’ve been roommates for over a year, now, Tony spent a few weeks crashed in his too hot, too small room in July before he dragged Rhodey to a seaside ‘cottage’ and only Tony Stark would call an eight bedroom villa a fucking cottage.So his family knows Tony.And he got it, ok, Tony’s...a lot.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	blubblegum pink

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Thanksgiving, folks, and if you’re not celebrating, here’s some smut and just ignore the holiday. 
> 
> This was requested by @verdantbogmoth after seeing Anthony Mackie’s [photo shoot](https://areiton.tumblr.com/post/635700046555496448/mlikemarcel-anthony-mackie-by-nicholas-maggio). I went Ironhusbands because Rhodey and Tony, honestly.

Rhodey brings Tony home for Thanksgiving. 

It’s not the first time he’s brought Tony home--they’ve been roommates for over a year, now, Tony spent a few weeks crashed in his too hot, too small room in July before he dragged Rhodey to a seaside ‘cottage’ and only Tony Stark would call an eight bedroom villa a fucking  _ cottage.  _

So his family knows Tony. 

The thing is--

It’s the first time he’s brought Tony home since they kissed, since that one night Tony fell into his bed, all pale skin and sticky glossed lips, whining and begging until Rhodey opened him up and slid in, slick and hot and perfect, holding his hips while Tony fucked himself with these long, slow grinding strokes. 

They didn’t talk about it, after, and they didn’t kiss again, but Rhodey knew that night had changed them, and he wasn’t sure exactly what that meant.

He knew this though--

His family didn’t always know what to do with Tony. 

And he got it, ok, Tony’s...a lot. Even when you take the genius baby billionaire bit away, there was the boy with too long curling hair, the bright red lip gloss, the lace and skirts and the heels he tottered around on, when he wasn’t dirty with grease and slumming in the workshop. 

It’s like Tony took every fucking thing Howard had always hated and wrapped himself in them like armor with a flirty smiled edged in iron, and his family--they were loud and loving and they didn’t push him out, wouldn’t, not when Rhodey adored him--but they didn’t understand him either. 

They were loud and boisterous and kinda boring, when he got right down to it. 

He smoothes a hand over his suit once more, and he can hear them downstairs, Tony and his Mama and sisters, the noise of aunties and cousins drifting up the walk. 

He takes a deep breath and goes downstairs. 

~*~ 

Tony doesn’t say anything when he sees him. His words, a happy babble while he spoons cranberries over brie, trail off for a moment, and they stare at each other, before he kinda jerks, and smiles, blinding bright bubblegum kissable, and gets back to work. 

~*~ 

They look good together, Rhodey thinks, when they’re forced together by Auntie Jean for pictures. Tony’s wearing skin tight black leather leggings and a chunky pastel pink sweater that falls off one pale shoulder, his hair clipped back from his face with pink rhinestones--though, hell, they might be diamonds, for all Rhodey knows. The big pink stone decorating the choker he’s wearing sure as hell is. 

He’s flushed, and smiling, eyes wide and dark lined, lips bright and laughing. 

Rhodey looks almost staid next to him, in his black button down and pants and his bubblegum pink suit jacket. 

Still--they make a pretty picture, and the way that Tony leans his head against Rhodey’s shoulder makes his heart swell. 

~*~ 

Later. When the food is gone and the family is gone, and Tony’s vanished and reappeared, flawless makeup and tired smiles, after the endless round of bridge with Mama and Jenny, Rhodey follows Tony up the narrow stairs to his cramped attic bedroom. 

Tony hesitates a step into the room and Rhodey pushes the door closed, steps close enough to brush his fingers over the pale pink sweater. 

Tony jerks, and twists, shoves him against the door and leans up for a kiss that’s deep and depserate and fucking filthy, his little hands, strong hands, twisted and bunching up the fabric of Rhodey’s suit. 

“God, sourpatch,” he breathes, between kisses, presses into Rhodey mouth, and Rhodey whines an agreement that’s mostly wordless but he likes to think maybe Tony gets the point. 

Then Tony hits his knees, his fingers scrabbling desperately at the belt and Rhodey’s head hits the door with a thunk when that pretty mouth opens and swallows him down. 

They didn’t do this, that night, Tony babbled about it, but he’d been desperate to be fucked, and they hadn’t--Tony hadn’t--but this, god, “Tony,” Rhodey groans and Tony makes this noise, all choked and decadent, and Rhodey get a handful of his hair and fucks in at the same time, and Tony groans, hard, shuddering in his grip. 

There’s lipstick smeared on his cock that looks like his fucking suit and Tony’s eyeliner is smeared and running, pretty black rivulets down his pale cheeks flushed red and eyes glittering. 

He swallows around Rhodey’s cock, working the head with his throat and humming while he fucks his hips forward into nothing. 

Rhodey shifts, gives him a thigh and Tony whines, high pitched and relieved and he fucks himself there, humps his leg while Rhodey fucks his pretty mouth, until he comes with a hissed curse and Tony shivers, and wet heat spreads slow against his leg. 

Tony pulls off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, smears his lipstick. He’s a debauched mess, and grinning, and so goddamn gorgeous it’s painful. 

“I saw that other coat--the burgundy one,” he says, a smile curling up his lips. “I’ve got a lipstick that matches that one too.” 

Rhodey laughs and pulls him up, wrestles him into the bed while Tony laughs, fighting him until they’re collapsed, panting, on the bed, trading messy kisses and curling together. 

“Come home with me for Christmas,” Rhodey says, asks, and Tony smiles at him. 

“Wear your burgundy lipstick,” he adds and Tony grins, leans up for a kiss that he takes like it’s his right. 

Maybe it is, Rhodey thinks, holding him close. 


End file.
